Słodki ból
by Larysa
Summary: Walka z uczuciami jest najtrudniejsza. Ta historia pokazuje, że jeśli się w czymś zasmakuje, to uwolnienie się od nałogu może nie przyjść łatwo... Oneshot


Zabawne, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że moje życie może się zmienić. Może zakłamaniem byłoby twierdzenie, że moje życie zmieniło się w ułamku sekundy, bo to nie było tak. Moja historia nadawałaby się pewnie na niezły film sensacyjny, ale nie wiem czy takie robią o bladerach.

Tak więc nigdy nie sądziłam, że może się zdarzyć to i mnie, wszystkim, ale nie mnie, bo ja byłam najlepsza. Poprawka, bezlitosna. Bo to ja zazwyczaj byłam SPRAWCĄ, a nigdy ofiarą.

Nie myślcie, że pochodzę z biednej rodziny, że chowała mnie ulica, miałam dziesięcioro rodzeństwa itd. Było wręcz przeciwnie. Urodziłam się w dość wysoko usytuowanej rodzinie. Byłam jedynaczką. Ale… hmmm… właśnie. Było jedno ale. Miałam wszystko. Prócz rodziców. Nie, nie umarli, po prostu pracowali, a rodziców nie da się kupić. Byli dobrymi ludźmi, a, jak mawiają, ja powinnam być taka sama. Ale ja nie chciałam. Dobrowolnie wybrałam. Byłam głupia.

Więc zawsze otaczałam się ludźmi mojego pokroju, tak samo bezlitośni, tak samo źli. Bawiło mnie dręczenie młodszych, rysowanie samochodów, bazgrolenie po ścianach bloku. To były moje początki, ale kiedy odkryłam, że mam smykałkę do beybladu, bez zastanowienia zaczęłam trenować. Zdobyłam bestie (nie pytajcie jak) i dołączyłam do drużyny Bloodersów. Wiecie, ta nazwa do nich pasowała.

Początki były trudne. Nie mogliśmy się dostać na żadne poważniejsze zawody, więc trenowaliśmy na ulicach, doprowadzając nasze umiejętności do przerażającej perfekcji.

Była nas czwórka: Eryk, Simon, Stacy i ja. Eryk był kapitanem, co pewnie pozornie oznacza, że był najgorszy. Nieprawda. On jeden starał się trzymać emocje na wodzach, choć sam również lubił się „zabawić".

Simon, on lubił zadawać ból. Lubił patrzeć na cierpienie, napawał się nim, podobnie jak Stacy. Ale ona wolała sama. Nie lubiła patrzeć, wolała zadawać. Słuchać poranionego pokonanego, jego jęków. A ja, robiłam to z przerażającą obojętnością. Raczej nie czerpałam z tego przyjemności, ale czasem tak. Zazwyczaj jednak bez emocji, na zimno. Taka byłam, zimna jak lód.

Widzicie… morderstwo jest jak narkotyk – uzależnia. Pewnie wiele razy to słyszeliście, ale to prawda. Jeśli zabijesz raz, a potem zabijesz w sobie sumienie i nie spotka cię kara… Możesz być pewny, że zrobisz to znowu.

Pewnie nie chcecie słuchać umoralniających wykładów od kogoś, kto jeszcze niedawno robił to bez skrupułów, ale zrozumcie. Kiedyś to się na was zemści. Jeśli nie w obliczu prawa, to samego siebie. Chyba że jesteś psychopatą. Jak Stacy i Simon i poniekąd ja sama.

Tak więc zgrana była z nas załoga. Nigdy nie zapomnę, kiedy pierwszy raz wygrałam i zabiłam przeciwnika. Była to dziewczyna w moim wieku (czyli w tedy 14 lat). Ona zaproponowała grę, a ja się zgodziłam. Nie zamierzałam jej zabić. Oczywiście, widziałam jak to robiła Stacy (rok wcześniej(a jest starsza o rok) zabiła dwunastoletniego chłopca, nawet nie miał bestii.), ale ja nie myślałam, że to zrobię. Byłam w ekstazie. Wiecie, istnieje stan ekstazy, będący szczytowym punktem egzystencji, ponad który wznieść się nie można. A taki jest paradoks i ironia istnienia, że w momencie tej ekstazy człowiek żyje jak nigdy i jednocześnie zapomina, że żyje. Ekstaza to zapomnienie o życiu. Ogarnia ona artystę płomieniem, ogarnia i gracza, gdy po przegranej walce odmawia podania ręki zwycięzcy, ogarnęła i mnie, gdy słysząc jęczenie poranionej przeciwniczki patrzyłam jak wije się z bólu i wydawałam kolejne polecenie mojej bestii. Byłam potworem, nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. Ale to, to wydarzenie doprowadziło do mojego samookreślenia się. Gdy wreszcie dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłam, odczułam strach. Nie wynikający z mojej ukrytej moralności, ani żalu po dokonanym czynie, tylko dlatego, że bałam się, że trafię do poprawczaka, albo gdzieś. Kiedy wraz z resztą mojej paczki uciekaliśmy jak tchórze (bo nimi byliśmy, teraz to wiem i rozumiem) ona jeszcze żyła. Potem dowiedziałam się, że zmarła w drodze do szpitala. Krwotok wewnętrzny.

„Dobra robota Carmen, wyjdziesz na ludzi" – usłyszałam pochwałę od Simona zaraz, gdy odsapnęliśmy po ucieczce. Stacy poklepała mnie po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Ucieszyłam się, że spodobała im się moja walka.

„Witaj na stałe w naszej drużynie – powiedział Eryk i uścisnął moją rękę – wreszcie pokazałaś, że potrafisz grać na serio i pasujesz do nas. Winszuję."

Kilkanaście tygodni później spotkałam Mike'a. Był porządku, od razu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. On nie był bladerem, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Był sympatyczny, miły, dobroduszny i odważny. O rok ode mnie starszy. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, ale on nie wiedział. Lubiłam go i bałam się, że się ode mnie odwróci. W końcu się dowiedział dlaczego mną gardzą. Ale nie było tak jak przypuszczałam. Nie powiedział „Wybacz, mała, ale nie zadaję się z takimi jak ty" Wręcz przeciwnie zaoferował pomoc.

„Pomogę ci się z tego wyplątać, Carmen." – powiedział ciepło i położył rękę na mojej dłoni.

„Nie dzięki, nie potrzebuję glin na karku" – prychnęłam i ją odtrąciłam. Nie zareagował.

„Nie wezwę policji. Powiedziałem przecież, że ci pomogę."

„Jak?" – zapytałam bez przekonania.

„Nieważne jak, ważne jest, czy tego chcesz – powiedział patrząc mi prosto w oczy, jakby chciał zajrzeć w głąb duszy, a raczej tego co z niej zostało – Kocham cię Carmen, ale zrozum, tak nie można żyć"

„A jeśli nie przyjmę tej pomocy"

„Ja odejdę i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy"

Potem udało mi się jakoś zręcznie wyminąć temat i wyszliśmy jakby rozmowy nie było. Gdy się rozchodziliśmy złapał mnie za nadgarstek i znów przeszył mnie spojrzeniem.

„Pamiętaj to, co ci mówiłem. Przemyśl to."

„Aha" – odpowiedziałam i odeszłam. Wróciłam do domu walnęłam się ciężko na łóżko. Rodziców nie było. Znowu pracowali do późna. Zamknęłam oczy i usnęłam.

Następnego dnia spotkałam się z resztą Bloodersów i powtórzyłam im, co mi mówił Mike. Eryk był wkurzony.

„Uprzedzałem cię, że źle robisz wdając się w tą znajomość. To głupek. Od razu to wiedziałem. Kolejny żałosny kretyn, który nie wie nic o życiu."

„Więc co zrobimy?" – zapytała podniecona Stacy. Uwielbiała, gdy Eryk się wnerwiał.

„Zadzwoń do niego" – rozkazał mi.

„Po co?"

„Pogadamy sobie z nim"

„Nie przyjdzie."

„Kto powiedział, że musi wiedzieć, że my też będziemy. Powiedz mu, że przemyślałaś to i chcesz pogadać"

„Co zamierzasz…"

„Dzwoń"

„Ale…"

„JUŻ"

Posłusznie wyjęłam komórkę. Nie pamiętam co mu powiedziałam. Umówiliśmy się, jak nakazał Eryk, w jakimś ustronnym, samotnym miejscu. Już wiedziałam co zamierza. Mike zgodził się bez wahania.

„I co?" – spytał Simon.

„Zgodził się" – mruknęłam chłodno, jak zwykle.

„Nie dość, że kretyn, to jeszcze naiwny" – prychnęła uradowana Stacy.

„No, Carmen, zostajesz z nami?" – spytał Eryk

„Jasne"- powiedziałam bezceremonialnie.

„No i o to chodzi! Pacjent wraca do zdrowia" – uśmiechnął się Simon i poklepał mnie po plecach.

„O której mamy się spotkać?" – zapytała Stacy wyjmując dysk.

„O dziewiątej"

„Czemu tak późno! Nie lepiej załatwić to od razu?" – zirytował się Simon. Odpowiedź była prosta.

„Nie lepiej załatwić to po ciemku?"

„Carmen ma racje. Mniej świadków. Poza tym trzeba się przygotować" – poparł mnie Eryk

Tak naprawdę w tedy zrozumiałam, że nie wiem, co zamierza. Na początku myślałam, że chce go tylko nastraszyć, ale do tego nie trzeba się przygotowywać.

„Eryk…"

„Hm?"

„Co planujesz"

„To będzie niespodzianka."

„Taaa, jasne" – ale w dalszym ciągu nie wiedziałam, czy ta niespodzianka jest dla mnie, czy dla Mika.

„Problem w tym, że ja go chyba lubię"

„Chyba? Carmen. My jesteśmy twoimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. On nie rozumie nas, ani ciebie. Nigdy nie zrozumie, a my się rozumiemy, prawda? Dlatego nie chcę, aby jakiś przystojniaczek, który uważa, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, odebrał nam ciebie. – westchnęłam. Już nie miałam wątpliwości. Eryk mnie przekonał. – Ten mądrala uważa, że może zrobić z tobą co chce. Zrozum, on cię zostawi i do kogo w tedy pójdziesz. Tu jest twoje miejsce i w nas masz oparcie. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi. Tyle razem dokonaliśmy."

„Masz racje. Przepraszam, strasznie mi głupio" – tak mu odpowiedziałam. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

„W porządku. Nic się nie stało, a teraz do dzieła. Pokażemy temu Mike'owi, gdzie jego miejsce."

„Jasne." – nigdy nie zapomnę tonu mojego głosu, za który się tak nienawidzę. Mieszanina pasji i obojętności i słodyczy, a na dodatek jeszcze ten zimny uśmieszek. Wiecie, prawdą jest, że nie ma nic gorszego niż obojętność, mam nadzieje, że nigdy nie będzie dane wam się o tym przekonać.

O dziewiątej Mike czekał na mnie w umówionym miejscu. Oparł się o ścianę jakiegoś opuszczonego budynku i głowę zadarł lekko do góry, gdy usłyszał kroki spojrzał w ich stronę. Teraz myślę, ze gdy tak czekał, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Ale mimo to czekał. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo mnie naprawdę w tedy kochał, a ja byłam ślepa i zimna i przy okazji głupia, a to wszystko w połączeniu było mieszanką wybuchową.

Gdy wreszcie dojrzał cztery postacie zamiast jednej, zrozumiał co się święci. Że go zdradziłam. Ciekawe co o mnie w tedy pomyślał. Lepiej nie wiedzieć. Gdy weszliśmy w krąg światła, które padało z lampy (na ścianie budynku) pod którą stał już się nie opierał. Popatrzył na mnie tak, że mimo woli spuściłam głowę.

„Cześć, Mike" – powiedział z przekąsem Eryk. Zapytany nie odpowiedział.

„Doszły nas słuchy, że trochę narozrabiałeś" – szef kontynuował.

„Zależy co masz na myśli" – odpowiedział bez drżenia, nie bał się. Po raz pierwszy ktoś nieznajomy takim tonem mówił do Eryka, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

„Dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli, przystojniaczku i słuchaj uważnie, bo drugi raz nie powtórzę. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz nachodził Carmen."

„Po tym co zrobiła nawet nie mam ochoty. Teraz ty posłuchaj, nie uważaj się za niewiadomo kogo, bo tak naprawdę jesteś niczym. Myślisz, że jak ludzie się będą ciebie bać, to będzie wszystko ok.? To bzdura, a teraz pozwól, że sobie pójdę, bo nie mam ochoty już z tobą gadać. Brzydzę się wami i tym co robicie." – powiedział i chciał odejść, ale Eryk zagrodził mu przejście.

„Nigdzie nie pójdziesz" – oboje zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Stacy nie mogła już ustać w miejscu, dla niej nie istniało inne rozwiązanie sprawy, jak bezpośrednia konfrontacja. Simon z uśmiechem na ustach cierpliwie czekał na rozwój sytuacji. A ja, Carmen, znów byłam sobą. Znów patrzyłam, bez zmrużenia oka i milczałam. Mike unikał patrzenia na mnie. A ja znów przeobraziłam się w maszynę do zabijania, nieczułą, zimną i okrutną. Nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, że jeszcze kilka dni temu gadaliśmy jak przyjaciele, bo pewnie nimi byliśmy, a ja to zepsułam. Ale wtedy nie myślałam o tym. Byłam w transie.

„I co zrobicie? Zabijecie mnie? Tak jak zazwyczaj rozwiązujecie konflikty, prawda?" – jego ton stawał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy, ale bez cienia strachu. Eryka to irytowało.

„Jakbyś zgadł, mądralo. To nasz ulubiony sposób. Przez wzgląd na Carmen pozwolę ci wybrać. Wolisz przeżyć w formie warzywa, czy od razu kopnąć w kalendarz?" – Z tym zdaniem szef zachichotał zimno i cicho.

„Kończmy to, szefie" – powiedziała Stacy. Jak mówiłam morderstwo to nałóg. W tedy dopiero się otrząsnęłam. Odwróciłam głowę. Nie patrzyłam. Nie chciałam. Zbyt się zaangażowałam, żeby na to patrzeć. Wyszłam z kręgu światła. Przełknęłam ślinę i odwróciłam się dopiero jak było po wszystkim.

Mike leżał nieprzytomny, a zatem, nie żywy. Stłumiłam krzyk i poczułam, jak, po policzku spływa mi jedna, jedyna łza. Otarłam ją szybko, ale Eryk zdążył ją zauważyć. Przyjrzał mi się i zapytał.

„Co się z tobą dzieje, Carmen?"

„ Nic. Oczy mi się pocą"

„Aha, jasne, a ja jestem święty."

„Szefie, lepiej spadajmy, jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy." – powiedział zaniepokojony Simon.

Odeszliśmy zostawiając Mika nieprzytomnego na chodniku.

Wróciłam do domu, jakby nic się nie stało, wzięłam prysznic. Po raz pierwszy miałam wyrzuty sumienia, a myślałam, że ich nie mam. Coś we mnie pękło już wtedy. Ale nie zauważyłam tego. Może nie chciałam zauważyć. Widzicie, teraz patrzę na to inaczej, ale w tedy… Było zupełnie inaczej. Naprawdę byłam potworem. Wiecie, dopiero sobie teraz uświadamiam, że ja nigdy nie powiedziałam Mike'owi, że go kocham. On tak. To dziwne.

W każdym razie myślałam, że Mike zniknie z mojego życia. Minęło kilka dni, a ja znów zaczęłam grać beyblade. A po miesiącu odbyła się moja ostatnia gra, jaką odegrałam w życiu. Starszy ode mnie chłopak, jego dysk, ból. Trafiła kosa na kamień. Pamiętam tylko dziwne światło i ból. Wylądowałam w szpitalu.

Gdy się ocknęłam zobaczyłam białą lilie stojącą na stoliku przy łóżku. Była obwiązana wstążką i miała przypięty liścik. Na początku myślałam, że to od Bloodersów, ale zaraz uświadomiłam sobie, że to nie w ich stylu. Chciałam sięgnąć ręką, ale przeszył mnie ból. Weszła pielęgniarka, dała mi środek przeciwbólowy i powiedziała, że chce ze mną rozmawiać policja.

No ładnie, pomyślałam. Pewnie mnie teraz wsadzą.

„To ty jesteś Carmen, prawda?"

„Tak" – niestety, dodałam w duchu.

„Jesteśmy z nowo założonego wydziału zwalczającego piratów beyblade. Chcemy zadać ci kilka rutynowych pytań"

„W porządku"

„Czy znasz tego chłopaka?" Zapytał jeden z dwóch policjantów i podał mi zdjęcie. Spodziewałam się zobaczyć twarz Mika, a jednocześnie zastanawiałam się jak im odpowiem. Miałam wrażenie, że mam na czole wypisane drukowanymi literami MORDERCA.

Ale to nie była twarz Mika. To był ten chłopak, przez którego tu trafiłam.

„Tak." – oddałam im fotografie, a oni podziękowali zawrócili do drzwi. Tak po prostu.

„Nie jestem aresztowana?" – wydusiłam, a oni odwrócili się do mnie z pytającą miną.

„Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić?"

Bo zabiłam Mike'a. Tak chciałam powiedzieć.

„No bo…"

„Carmen, ty jesteś ofiarą, a ofiar się nie wsadza."

Pożegnałam ich, a oni odeszli. Nawet nie wiedzieli, jak bardzo się mylą.

Przez chwilę patrzyłam się w sufit, a potem sięgnęłam po liścik.

„Kocham Cię, chociaż dla Ciebie miłość nie znaczy więcej, niż wyczytałaś w słowniku." Teraz wiedziałam jedno, mocne słowa ranią, nawet gdy są sprawiedliwe.

Po kilku dniach chciałam się wypisać, uprosiłam rodziców, aby nalegali i udało się. Na pożegnaniu zaczepiła mnie pielęgniarka.

„To był twój chłopak, prawda?"

„O czym pani mówi?" zaskoczyła mnie. Przecież ja nie mam chłopaka.

„Ten, co zostawił lilię?"

„Nie rozumiem."

„Był u ciebie jakiś chłopak i siedział trochę, kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna. Zapamiętałam go, bo jakiś czas temu wcześniej zajmowałam się nim. Trafił w ciężkim stanie. Leżał nieprzytomny dziewięć dni."

Mike.

„Dziewięć dni?"

„Tak. Wiesz, kiedy zapytałam go, czy przyszedł tu z czystej solidarności z ofiarami pseudobladerów, czy z miłości odpowiedział, że sam nie wie i wyszedł. Przesłuchiwali go tak jak ciebie – no to leżę – ale powiedział, że nie widział sprawców, że było ich trzech. A wiesz, co ja myślę, że on ich znał, tylko z jakiś dziwnych powodów okłamał policje"

„On żyje"

„To takie dziwne?"

Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

„Dziękuję"

Powiedziałam i wyszłam. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego to zrobił. Mógł się zemścić. Ale nie zrobił tego.

I nagle stanęłam jak wryta.

On to zrobił dlatego, że cię nadal kocha, mimo to, co mu zrobiłaś.

Siedzę teraz u mnie w domu, sama. Dochodzi 17:00, a ja trzymam w ręku telefon bezprzewodowy. Patrzę na niego i uśmiecham się jak głupi do sera. Już dziewięć dni mnie nie ma w szpitalu. Trzy dni temu odeszłam z drużyny. Nie mogłam po tym wszystkim, przejść do początku dziennego. Eryk oczywiście się wściekł.

Oni nadal o niczym nie wiedzą. Moi rodzice. Są święcie przekonani, że ich jedyna córeczka wyrosła na porządnego obywatela. Tak ślepo w to wierzyli, że nie zauważali objawów. Nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą. Bo jak mogą zareagować. Pewnie mnie wydziedziczą. No bo kto zechce takie dziecko jak ja? Nieważne.

Wykręcam numer telefonu, sama nie wiem czego się spodziewam.

„Mike? - odpowiadam na rutynowe halo w słuchawce. Rozpoznałam ten głos w słuchawce. On mój również. – zanim odłożysz słuchawkę, chcę wiedzieć dlaczego nie sypnąłeś mnie i reszty."

„Wiesz" – tak brzmiała odpowiedź. Racja. Wiem. I źle mi z tym.

„Muszę ci to powiedzieć, że cię kocham, a przez to, co ci zrobiłam zasługuje na najgorsze.

Cisza.

„Mike?"

„Hm?"

„Moglibyśmy się spotkać?"'

Milczenie

„Byłam głupia. Nic nie może usprawiedliwić tego, co zrobiłam. Ale wiec, że żałuje. Odeszłam z Bloodersów, bo zrozumiałam. Już pewnie nigdy nie będziesz się chciał ze mną spotkać, bo jestem skończoną …"

„W porządku"

„Słucham?" – wybałuszyłam oczy. Nie spodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi.

„O której?"

„O osiemnastej, może być?"

„ Jasne."

„No, to do zobaczenia"- powiedziałam i nagle uznałam, że muszę to powiedzieć, głośno i wyraźnie – Kocham cię"

„Ja ciebie też." – powiedział cicho i odłożył słuchawkę.

To koniec mojej historii. Właśnie w tej chwili byłam jest w stanie uwierzyć w te wszystkie kłamstwa, ze życie jest dobre, ze prócz ciemności istnieje jeszcze światło.


End file.
